El Video
by Cianuro Monbebe
Summary: One-shot (por ahora) Lemy tiene problemas externos para dormir. fic protagonizado por los hijos del pecado!


**He aquí el fic para el reto número 2 del foro! Y esto es algo que ya venía preparando desde hace mucho tiempo! Les aseguro que esto no fue algo que hice como en dos horas porque llegue al depa del trabajo y recordé que la fecha limite era hoy! No, para nada, uh-uh.**

 **Bien! Ahora que he hecho esto creo que me voy a concentrar en un par de prólogos que tengo pendientes por terminar, el cap 2 de Loud Guns (ya termine de reescribir el borrador! Yei!) y luego pasare el 75% de toda mi energía a terminar Royal Woods Ghoul.**

 **Por cierto, no estoy muy seguro, ¿esta fic venta como lemon? Si es así entonces disfruten de mi primer lemon!**

 **Y una cosa más, uno de estos hijos del pecado es de mi creación, hace un tiempo lo pensé y no ha logrado salir de mi cabeza. En el futuro tal vez haga algo más con el… tal vez…**

 **Disfruten de su lectura.**

 ** _Godspeed!_**

* * *

—¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! —El público aullaba.

El estadio entero estaba lleno de pies a cabeza y todos clamaban por aquel al que llamaban la voz de su generación, él estaba dispuesto a darle al público lo que quería. Muchos pensarían que un concierto de cinco horas harían que su presentación decayera al menos un poco, pero no fue así, esta estrella de rock hecha y derecha seguía cantando con la misma energía de cuando el concierto inicio y no daba señales de querer detenerse.

—¡¿Quieren más, Nueva York?!

—¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! —los cantos del publico eran ensordecedores, todos y cada uno de las personas ahí presentes clamaban por más.

—¡Parece que no me escucharon así que les volveré a preguntar! ¡¿QUIEREN MÁS?!

—¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! ¡LEMY! ¡DESPIERTA!

—¿Qué? —su confusión era aparente. Lemy vio fijamente al estadio entero y luego se limpió superficialmente los oídos para asegurarse de que lo que oyó no fuera su imaginación.

—¡LEMY! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡LEMY! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡LEMY! ¡DESPIERTA!

Efectivamente, los cantos del público habían cambiado drásticamente, estos habían pasado de clamar por él a ¿tratar de despertarlo? No tenía sentido, simplemente no tenía sentido. Lemy se quedó ahí parado en la mitad del escenario tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo pero antes de que pudiera comenzar a pensar en ello sintió como era sacudido en su lugar por una especie de fuerza invisible. Esta fuerza invisible lo sacudía de adelante para atrás y lo zarandeaba fuertemente.

—¡LLL-LEMYYYY~! ¡DESSSPIERTAAA~!

—Wah… uh… ¿qué?

Finalmente el panorama había cambiado, lo que anteriormente era el nuevo estadio de los yankees regreso a ser su habitación adornada por posters de videojuegos y bandas de música y lo que anteriormente era una gigantesca horda de fans enardecidos se convirtió en un joven de no menos de 15 años, era algo delgado pero de contextura atlética y vestía una camiseta de mangas largas naranja y unos blue jeans. Su cabello era blanco como la nieve y su rostro normalmente mostrarían un aire intelectual de no ser por el hecho de que el chico parecía estar borracho hasta la medula.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto esto a la mitad de la noche probablemente habría dado un salto en la cama justo donde se encontraba pero el chico de cabellera castaña en la cama ni se inmuto, parcialmente porque ya tenía experiencia con esto, principalmente de las veces que se ha encontrado con su madre después de alguno de sus tours pero principalmente porque él ya sabía exactamente quién era su visitante nocturno.

—¿Lancaster? —Pregunto Lemy—, ¿Qué haces en mi casa? Son… ¡¿las dos y media de la madrugada?!

—¡Leeeeemyyyyy! —Lancaster se acercó a Lemy para abrazarlo, este trato de evadirlo primero pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no podría quitárselo de encima simplemente se dejó—, ¡te quiero hermanito~! ¿Sabías que te quiero?

—Si viejo —respondió con cansancio—, me lo has dicho como dieciséis veces esta semana.

—Pues quiero que sepas que te quiero.

—Diecisiete. Oye, ¿podrías dejarme dormir? Debo ir a la escuela de música mañana.

—¡Lemy~! ¡Es tan injusto como te tratan! —Lancaster se colgó de Lemy y este retorció los ojos a causa del enojo, esto ya había pasado antes, y Lemy sabía cómo terminaría. Primero, lloraría un poco—. ¡Todos! **Hic** ¡todos te tratan como basura solo porque eres un niño en una familia de 95% niñas! —Segundo, se enojaría —, ¡ERES UN REGALO MALDICIÓN! ¡DEBERÍAN DE QUERERTE MÁS! —y tercero, intentaría sacarlo de la cama para llevarlo a un prostíbulo—, pero no te preocupes hermanito, ¡PORQUE IREMOS A UN PROSTÍBULO! ¡AHÍ SERÁS AMADO! ¡A 100 DÓLARES EL POLVO!

Lemy suspiro y se paró de la cama, mientras más rápido todo esto acabe mejor. Cada tanto tiempo Lancaster hacia lo mismo, se emborrachaba e iba a la casa de Lemy para intentar sacarlo a algún bar o un antro y terminaba por darse cuenta a medio camino que ambos eran menores de edad, por lo que en su lugar decidía llevarlo a comer una hamburguesa en cualquier restaurante de comida rápida que estuviese abierto a esas horas. Lemy se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación creyendo que su hermano mayor lo estaría siguiendo de cerca, pero no fue así. Lancaster se quedó plantado en su lugar, tambaleando un poco pero firme. El desvelado chico se le acercó para ver que sucedía con el —tenía miedo de que este vomitara en su cama—, pero al verlo lo que vio fue una expresión pensativa en su rostro, claramente los engranajes de su cerebro trabajaban a su máxima capacidad en ese instante.

—¡ESPERA! —Grito en adolecente alcoholizado—, no podemos entrar a bares, ¡somos menores de edad!

—Me gustaría que tuvieras ese sentido común de sobrio.

—¡Así que **Hic** así que vamos la casa de Lupa! Con ella bastara, al menos para ti.

—Oye viejo, solo quiero dormir. ¿Podríamos hacer esto mañana o algo así?

—¡NO! ¡TIENE QUE SER HOY! ¡¿SI NO COMO PODRÍA HACERTE SABER QUE TE QUIERO?!

—Dieciocho.

—¡¿Qué demonios es todo ese ruido?! —la estruendosa voz de una chica resonó por su habitación. Ambos Lemy y Lancaster voltearon a ver en dirección a la puerta y vieron que en el marco se encontraba su hermana Lyra. Ella había llegado a la habitación con su cabellera desordenada y vistiendo su pijama de notas musicales, su rostro mostraba un evidente cansancio y enojo hacia los dos jóvenes en la habitación—. ¡Ugh! ¿Tu otra vez? ¿Qué tan borracho esta?

—Lo suficiente para tener algo de sentido común que normalmente no tiene.

—¡ASÍ ES LYRA! ¡Y ME VOY A LLEVAR A LEMY A CASA DE LUPA PARA QUE ELLA LE MUESTRE UNA BUENA NOCHE!

Tal vez fue la hora o el cansancio pero la información pareció tardar un poco en ser procesada por Lyra, pero cuando esta fue procesada sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su rostro se contorsiono en un gesto de pura furia—. ¡OH NO! ¡NONONONONO! ¡LEMY NO IRA A NINGUNA PARTE!

—¿Ah sí? ¡PUES TRATA DE DETENERNOS!

Lancaster tomo a Lemy como si fuera un saco de cemento y lo puso sobre su hombro. Lemy soltó un pequeño "uf" del impacto y su hermano mayor se volteo, causando que Lemy quedara de frente a su hermana para la confusión de ambos.

—O-Oye, ¿Qué haceEEES?! —la pregunta de Lemy rápidamente se convirtió en un grito cuando Lancaster comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a la puerta de la habitación.

—¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES, IMBÉCIL?! —Lyra grito cuando vio a su hermano correr.

Lancaster parecía que se daría de bruces contra la pared, Lemy ya se había preparado para el impacto y Lyra estaba a punto de gritar una vez más cuando para la sorpresa de ambos Lancaster junto con Lemy atravesaron la pared.

Oculto por un poster de una banda, en la pared de la habitación de Lemy había una especie de salida secreta —un agujero en la pared—, Lyra vio incrédula la razón por la cual Lancaster era capaz de entrar a la habitación de Lemy sin hacer ruido cada vez que lo hacía. El agujero era lo suficientemente grande como para que ambos pudieran escabullirse por ahí, pero también era lo suficientemente grande para ser cubierto por un poster de una banda, los bordes del agujero estaban cubiertos por gomas para evitar que alguna astilla lastimara y para cubrirlo en el exterior había una puerta que tenía la misma forma de las paredes exteriores de la casa, quien sabe cuánto tiempo le habrá tomado hacer estas cosas.

Lancaster se apresuró a correr con Lemy en su hombro mientras que Lyra los seguía, ella continuo siguiéndolos hasta la entrada de su casa donde había un auto convertible con rastros de choque y suciedad mal estacionado al frente de su casa. Lancaster lanzo a Lemy al asiento del copiloto y el mismo salto hasta el de piloto y arrancaron, dejando a Lyra atrás mientras esta les gritaba.

El auto parecía ser un viejo convertible de los años 70, luces de neón, asientos forrados con patrones de pelaje de leopardo y un par de dados de terciopelo combinados a la pintura morada del exterior le daban al auto una apariencia de auto de proxeneta. Lemy intento acomodarse un poco en su asiento para intentar recuperar algo de sueño cuando de repente se dio cuenta de algo que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran como platos y ahuyento todo el sueño que tenía. Lemy volteo con nerviosismo a ver a su hermano y con el mismo nerviosismo le hablo.

—L-Lan, hermano, tú no tienes ruedas, ni siquiera tienes licencia para conducir, ¿D-de dónde sacaste este auto?

—blaghasasfagn —ese balbuceo incoherente que salió de la boca de su hermano fue todo lo que Lemy necesito. Lemy rápidamente tomo el cinturón de seguridad del auto y se lo ajusto firmemente, asegurándose que ni el más fuerte de los tornados pudiese arrancarlo de su asiento. Pero este fue arrancado de su asiento por Lancaster quien aparentemente había logrado un viaje de 15 minutos de la casa de Lemy a la casa de Lupa en tan solo 5—. ¡Llegamos hermanito!

Ambos salieron del auto —Lemy arrastrado por Lancaster— y caminaron hacia la puerta principal, pero en vez de tocar Lancaster metió la mano en la boca de un busto de una especie de bestia que estaba como decoración en la entrada y saco una llave.

—¿Cómo sabias donde estaba la llave de emergencia?

—¿Llave de emergencia? —Lancaster ignoro las preguntas y quejas de Lemy y entro a la casa seguido por este.

Ellos subieron al segundo piso donde sabían que se encontraba la habitación de Lupa, la ubicaron entre la oscuridad y entraron a ella donde se encontraron con… más oscuridad. La habitación de la niña emo estaba totalmente sumida en tinieblas, ni Lemy ni Lancaster podrían ver sus propias manos ni aunque las tuvieran justo al frente. Naturalmente, la falta de visibilidad les hacia la tarea de caminar sin hacer ruido casi imposible, en especial al adolecente borracho quien con cada paso creaba una pequeña cacofonía de ruidos de origen desconocido.

—¡Viejo! —Dijo Lemy, en un grito susurrado—, ¡no hagas tanto ruido!

A diferencia de Lemy, Lancaster no hacia ningún esfuerzo en ocultar sus pasos y simplemente camino por el cuarto sin cuidado —¡¿Qué?!

—¡Dije! —Lemy aumento un poco el tono de su voz—, ¡haz más silencio!

—Viejo no te entiendo, habla más fuerte ¿quieres?

—¡DIJE! —A este punto el chico ya se le había acabado la paciencia—, ¡HAZ MAS SILEN… —con el click del apagador de las luces el cuarto se ilumino. Las paredes de color negro contrastaban con el piso de color morado oscuro, esparcidos a través del cuarto había diversas cantidades de figuras de criaturas y monstruos del cine de terror, adornando las paredes había diversos dibujos de espectros y bestias y en una esquina de la habitación se encontraba la cama vacía del dueño de la pieza—…cio.

—¿Podría saber que están haciendo ustedes dos, par de bobos borrachos, en mi habitación a la mitad de la noche? —en la entrada de la habitación, con una mano en el apagador de la luz de la habitación yacía una niña de cabellera blanca usando una pijama con abejitas. Se podía intuir que la jovencita acababa de regresar del baño por el hecho que tenía las manos húmedas—, y espero que sea una buena explicación.

—Eh… yo… em… nosotros… —Lemy no sabía que decir, había entrado en pánico, desafortunadamente para el su hermano mayor estaba más que listo para hablar.

—Te estábamos buscando para que le quitaras la virginidad a Lemy.

—¡LANCASTER!

—Lemy no es virgen.

—¿No lo es?

—Disculpa, ¿Qué? —Lemy estaba justificadamente confundido—, ¿a qué te refieres con que no soy virgen?

—¿No han visto el video?

—¿Fideo? Pero no tengo hambre.

—¿V-video? —Lemy pregunto con preocupación—, ¿C-cual video?

Lupa se secó las manos en su pijama y se acercó a su cama, más específicamente, a la mesa de noche al lado de su cama. En dicha mesa estaba reposando un smartphone negro con el dibujo de una abeja en la tapa. Lupa lo tomo y después de buscar un poco en sus archivos encontró lo que estaba buscando, el video. Lo puso a reproducir, y se los mostro a los dos confundidos chicos en su habitación.

Lo primero que vieron fue a su hermana mayor Loan. Ella parecía estar tratando de configurar una cámara por lo que podían ver, ella veía directamente a la cámara con una mirada de concentración —la cual se veía increíblemente fuera de lugar en ella— y su lengua saliendo a un lado de su boca. Luego de unos segundos enfocando y desenfocando la cámara parecía que ya le había agarrado y dejo de apuntársela a sí misma para apuntarla a su hermana Lyra, quien parecía estar leyendo las instrucciones de una especie de medicina.

—Solo es necesario una cucharada —dijo Loan desde atrás de la cámara—, él es solo un niño así que debería surtir efecto en poco tiempo.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto de esto?

—Yo… he estado investigando acerca de cómo…

—No quiero saber más —la interrumpió—, no quiero terminar siendo cómplice de cualquier estupidez ilegal que hagas en el internet.

—P-pero —Loan regreso a su usual tartamudeo—, l-lo que estamos haciendo e-es técnicamente…

—¡Y POR ESO ES QUE QUEDA ENTRE NOSOTRAS! ¿Entiendes? Este video no saldrá de tu colección personal ¿Quedo claro?

—S-sí, cl-claro… y… ¿tienes las otras?

—Sí, aquí las tengo —Lyra saco un pequeño frasco de pastillas. El frasco no parecía tener prescripción medica pero si parecía tener unas instrucciones adheridas a él. Lyra intento leer dichas instrucciones pero parecía estas teniendo problemas con ello—. No puedo leer bien las instrucciones, creo que dice que debo tomarme tres.

—¿E-estas segura?

—Claro, son solo unas pastillas —Lyra tomo tres pastillas del frasco y se las tomo—, ¿Qué tan potentes pueden ser?

El sonido de una puerta abrirse las alerto. El sonido fue leve pero el audio lo pudo captar lo suficiente como para que supieran que este fue de hecho un suave portazo. Lyra rápidamente saco una cucharada de la medicina —la cual se parecía a una especie de jarabe para la tos— y la vertió en un tazón de leche, las mezclo un poco y luego la puso sobre la mesa donde le hecho un poco de cereal. Lemy no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora pero el lugar en el que estaban grabándolo todo era de hecho la cocina de su casa y lo que lo convención fue la imagen de el mismo entrando al comedor, donde encontró el tazón de cereal ya servido.

—Te hice el desayuno gusano.

—¿Cereal? No te hubieras esforzado tanto

—¡Cállate y come insecto!

—¡Hola Lemy!

—Hola Loan, ¿Qué haces con esa cámara?

—Fue idea de Lyra, yo solo quiero observar y tener mi turno si al final aun te quedan energías.

Lemy recordaba la conversación. En su momento le pareció bastante molesta y confusa pero ahora que tenía algo de contexto la rara elección de palabras de Loan parecía no ser tan rara al final. El video mostro como Lemy devoro rápidamente su tazón de cereal y se apresuró a la sala de estar donde encendió el televisor y se propuso a verlo, eso era todo lo que Lemy recordaba de ese día. En el video, Lyra se sentó al lado de Lemy para acompañarlo, al principio ella simplemente se sentó a su lado con una expresión indiferente pero a medida que pasaron los minutos su expresión fue cambiando a lo que parecía ser incomodidad… o así es como lo veía Lemy. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más rojo a cada segundo, con el pasar de los minutos fue frotando sus piernas cada vez más y parecía que su respiración se volvía cada vez mas errática.

—L-Loan… —bramo Lyra—, e-el jarabe, ¿ya le hizo efecto?

—No lo sé —respondió Loan con una calma para nada característica de ella—,¿Por qué no le preguntas?

—L-Lemy, ¿C-como te sientes?

Lemy se veía… aturdido, el video mostraba a un Lemy bastante confundido y fuera de si— ¿Lacy? ¡Lacy! —Lemy se lanzó a los brazos de Lyra—, ¡te quiero mucho Lacy, eres mi hermana favorita!

—¡Ugh! —Lupa se quejó mientras detenía el video por un segundo—, ¿Qué le vez a ese renacuajo hiperactivo?

—Uh… em… yo… uh…

—¡Vamos! ¡Sigamos con la novela! ¡Se estaba poniendo interesante! —Lancaster estiro su brazo y toco el botón de reproducir en el teléfono, haciendo que este volviera al video y salvando a Lemy de tener que darle explicaciones a Lupa.

Volviendo al video, en el video tanto Lemy drogado y Lyra en su estado de aparente ebriedad se levantaron del sofá —Lemy siendo arrastrado de un brazo por Lyra mientras esta misma caminaba tambaleándose— y continuaron hacia las escaleras, parando la habitación de Lemy llegando a la de Lyra. Una vez dentro, Lyra recostó a Lemy en su cama y lo desprendió de sus prendas de vestir a él primero. Cuando este quedo en solo su ropa interior se pudo observar que Lemy mostraba una pequeña tienda de campaña en su ropa interior, esta fue desmantelada por Lyra quien se quedó mirando a su miembro erecto por unos segundos. Con duda, ella volteo a ver a Loan.

—¿Crees que sea lo suficientemente… ya sabes…?

—Tranquila, Lemy mide 11 centímetros, aun sin los afrodisiacos que tomaste Lemy seria perfectamente capaz de estimularte.

Lyra volteo a ver a Loan nuevamente, pero esta vez la veía con una expresión de enojo— ¿C-como es que tú? Ah! Olvídalo, ¿solo grávame si? —ella se empezó a quitar la ropa, las prendas parecían ser bastante dificultosas de quitar—, ¡maldición! ¿Qué tan fuerte es ese afrodisiaco?

—No debería ser tan fuerte, ¿C-Cómo te sientes?

—M-Me siento… —Lyra se estaba terminando de desvestir, ella solo estaba cubierta por su ropa interior ahora. Su conjunto de lencería purpura se veía bastante mojado en la entrepierna y sus pezones parecían amenazar con atravesar la seda de la prenda—, ¡MALDICIÓN! ¡SIENTO QUE EL MALDITO ROCE DE MI ROPA ME HARÁ ACABAR!

Lyra se desprendió de lo que restaba de su ropa y las lanzo a un lado —haciendo un sonido húmedo en el caso de sus pantis— y tomo a su pequeño en sus brazos. Lemy por su parte parecía que no tenía idea de si quiera quien era, todo lo que sabía era que seguía vivo y que tenía una erección. Lyra intento levantarlo por encima de su pecho pero Lemy al estar cara a cara con uno de sus pezones el acerco su boca y comenzó a chupar diligentemente.

—¡AAAAH! —Lyra presiono la cara de su hermano contra su pecho mientras trataba de recuperarse de la sorpresa. Ella separo a Lemy de su pezón con un pequeño sonido de succión —un "plop" mojado— y llevo su rostro frente al de ella para mirarlo a los ojos—, o-oye gusano, ¿me puedes escuchar?

Lemy abrió los ojos, con un poco de esfuerzo, pero logro abrirlos lo suficiente para poder ver lo que tenía frente a el— ¿Lyra?

Lyra dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa de alivio al ver que su hermano aun podía reconocerla— e-escucha, l-la razón por la que voy a hacer esto es porque prefiero que lo hagas conmigo a que lo hagas con alguna desconocida ¿entiendes? No tengo ningún otro motivo por el cual hacerlo ¿me estas escuchando? Eso y además no quiero darle la satisfacción a el dúo de zorras —posiblemente refiriéndose a Leia y Lupa— Dios sabe que a la primera oportunidad esas dos saltaran sobre ti como un par de zorras sobre un conejo.

—No lo niego —comento Lupa.

—Mmmhmm… —Lemy parecía que apenas podía escuchar lo que estaba diciendo, pero su quejido de afirmación fue todo lo que Lyra necesito para continuar.

—B-bien, aquí voy —Lyra acerco su rostro al de Lemy hasta que sus labios estuvieron a solo milímetros de los de él. Antes de continuar ella volteo un segundo a ver a la cámara y desde atrás de ella la mano de Loan salió, la cual hizo un gesto señalándole que continuara.

Lyra conecto sus labios con los de Lemy en un pequeño beso, y después otro, y otro, al cabo de unos segundos esos inocentes besos se habían convertido en una sesión de besos franceses dominada principalmente por Lyra que parecía que ya no le importaba nada. Sus lenguas danzaban libremente por sus bocas, recorriendo cada rincón que pudieran con ellas, tratando de grabarse el sabor del otro en sus memorias… o al menos eso es lo que Lyra intentaba, Lemy solo parecía seguir la corriente.

Luego de un rato así Lyra despego su rostro del suyo y lanzo de manera brusca a Lemy a la cama. El video hizo un acercamiento al rostro de Lemy quien estaba totalmente ruborizado y fuera de sí, sin aliento y con una erección aun irguiéndose fuertemente desde su entrepierna. Lyra se montó encima de él y con una de sus manos ayudo al miembro de su hermano a entrar a su mojada feminidad. Poco a poco, centímetro a centímetro en pene de Lemy fue entrando y a cada movimiento Lyra parecía responder con un espasmo que hacía que su cuerpo temblara como gelatina. De repente, Lyra resbalo con una de las sabanas y cayo de golpe encima de él, causando que lo que restara de él entrara de golpe.

— ¡AAAAH! —Lyra arqueo su espalda mientras mordía uno de sus dedos— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE TIENEN ESAS PASTILLAS? ¡SOLO LO METÍ Y YA HIZO QUE ME VINIERA!

—D-Déjame ver —la cámara se tambaleo un poco. Loan parece haber perdido el control perfecto de su cámara por unos segundos y el frasco de pastillas sonó desde atrás de cámara por unos segundos—, uh… Lyra.

—¿S-Sí?

—A-Aquí dice que solo debías tomarte un tercio de pastilla, n-no tres.

—¡¿Qué?! —Lyra exclamo. Aparentemente la razón por la que apenas podía pensar con claridad es porque se había excedido de la dosis de lo que se supone debía tomar para poder sentirse tan bien como su hermano y hacer las cosas justas.

—L-Lyra —Loan hablo tímidamente desde atrás de cámara—, s-si quieres yo puedo t-tomar tu lugar mientras descansas.

—…

—¿Lyra?

—¡AH MALDICIÓN! —Lyra comenzó a moverse.

Las caderas de Lyra se comenzaron a mover frenéticamente de adelante para atrás, una y otra vez. Ella restregaba su feminidad contra su miembro una y otra vez mientras lo veía con hambre, como su fuera un animal en celo. Lemy por su parte mostraba su propia cara de placer, su rostro estaba ruborizado y gotas de sudor adornaban su frente.

Lyra alzo su trasero y fuertemente lo bajo, una y otra vez, los húmedos sonidos de sus nalgas impactando los muslos de Lemy resonaban por la habitación y solo eran ahogados por los gemidos de la pareja de hermanos.

—¡AH! ¡SI! ¡QUE BIEN SE SIENTE!

—L-Lyr… —desde debajo de ella, Lemy trataba de llamar su atención pero esta estaba tan absorbida por el momento que apenar podía escucharlo— Lyra, y-yo… a-algo… ¡algo s-ssale!

Por suerte para ellos, Loan había escuchado perfectamente— Lyra, creo que Lemy está apunto de venirse.

Para Lyra fue como si la llamaran para cenar, ella aumento la velocidad y la fuerza a la que azotaba sus caderas contra el chico, cada azote era aún más ruidoso que el anterior y este era hecho por Lyra que con ardiente anticipación lo miraba desde arriba— ¡RÁPIDO! ¡HAZLO! ¡VENTE!

—¡L-Lyr… LYRA! —con un último y ruidoso gemido, Lemy llego al orgasmo. El descargo todo lo que pudo dentro su hermana y ella al sentir el caliente líquido blanco en su interior logro llegar al orgasmo nuevamente. Lyra arqueo su espalda mientras miraba perdidamente hacia el techo, luego de unos cuantos segundos enfrascados en la misma posición, ella cayo rendida justo al lado de Lemy.

El video hizo un último acercamiento. Los cuerpos de ambos yacían postrados en cama, totalmente sudados y desnudos todo lo que podían hacer era respirar y suspirar.

—Uh…

—¡Oh! —Loan exclamo con emoción desde tras de cámara, al acercar un poco la cámara se pudo observar que Lemy aún tenía una pequeña semi-erección —, ¡aun puedes continuar! Probablemente solo lo puedas hacer una vez más sin embargo, aun eres joven después de todo —Loan fijo la cámara a un lado de la cama de tal manera de que pudiese enfocarla toda, acto seguido, entro en escena, saco una de las píldoras del frasco de pastillas y… el teléfono de Lupa se apagó.

—Maldita porquería —Lupa lanzo su teléfono a su cama—, necesita una nueva batería. Como sea, ¿Qué les pareció?

Lemy estaba totalmente mortificado, la sorpresa y vergüenza que le provoco aquel video fue tal que casi quería morir ahí justo donde estaba parado.

—H-Hey, ¿Cuántas **Hic** cuántas de ustedes han visto eso? —para sorpresa de todos, Lancaster fue el que hizo esa pregunta.

—Creo que todas excluyendo a las más menores. Loan se lo mostro a Liena, Liena se lo mostro a Lacy y Lacy se lo mostro a todas a las que pudo para alardear de cómo era la favorita de Lemy.

—¡H-Hey!, ¡yo no tengo…

—Descuida —lo interrumpió Lupa—, no hay nada de malo en elegir favoritas, mi hermano favorito eres tú honestamente, sin ofender Lan.

—Nah, se a lo que te refieres. Bueno niños, parece que mi trabajo termino, me voy ¡bye!

—¡Oye espera! —Lemy intento pedirle que lo llevara a casa pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Lancaster ya se había ido.

Lemy se quedó solo con lupa en su habitación, él aun sentía algo de incomodidad por el video mientras que ella solo se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, de arriba abajo. Lupa se relamió los labios y desabotono los primeros dos botones de su pijama

—Hey —dijo Lupa en un tono de voz más sugestivo— mantén tus manos lejos de mi cabello y soy toda tuya por el resto de la noche.

—Uh… —él estaba a punto de negarse amablemente cuando el sonido de la puerta de la habitación los distrajo a ambos, era Lucy, vistiendo una franelilla negra y unas pantis blancas entro a la habitación de Lupa.

—Maldición.

—H-hola tía Lucy.

—… ¿Lancaster otra vez?

—Si —dijo Lupa— acaba de irse.

—Bien, mejor que vomite en la calle que en mi alfombra —Lucy se acercó a Lemy, lo tomo de la mano y lo guio a la salida de la puerta—, Ve a dormir Lupa, tienes clase de dibujo mañana.

—Si mamá.

—¿Me vas a llevar a mi casa tía Lucy?

—No, ya es muy tarde —Lucy llego hasta su dormitorio y abrió la puerta— dormirás conmigo esta noche.

—Ok.

El agotamiento de la noche hizo que Lemy no objetara cuando Lucy lo guio a su cama, tampoco hizo que este hiciera algún comentario del porque ella tranco con llave la puerta.


End file.
